Twelve Families
'''Twelve Families (also known as the Twelve Clans) '''govern the town, Twelve Town. The town is divided into twelve jurisdictions, one for each family. Each family is represented by the Chinese zodiac. Twelve Families (Names/Animal) * Nekuni Family/Rat * Ushigura Family/Ox * Toraiwa Family/Tiger * Tonogake Family/Rabbit * Tatsuga Family/Dragon * Mikawa Family/ Snake * Masaka Family/Horse * Hitsuno Family/Goat * Sasamachi Family/Monkey * Toridera Family/Rooster * Inuhara Family/Dog * Inoyama Family/Pig Brief Descriptions of Each Family Nekuni Family Also known as the Rat Family, they are the most despised family, because of their many greedy deeds to the city for many generations. Ushigura Family Also known as the Ox Family, they are one of the Nekuni's most trusted allies, and they help serve the city in exterminating ogres near the gates. Toraiwa Family Also known as the Tiger Family, they once owned a gang that was passed on for generations, but the Nekuni destroyed that at one point in their history. Tonogake Family Also known as the Rabbit Family, they are one of the Nekuni's most despised enemies among the zodiac, and the current heads of the Tonogake have a strong grudge against the Nekuni Family. Tatsuga Family Also known as the Dragon Family, they are the most magically powerful of the families, since they can absorb and control divine power, and they're bodies never age past a teen. Mikawa Family Also known as the Snake Family, they are the most recent families to be added, however, no other information, other than the name of the family, was revealed in the latest chapter. Masaka Family Also known as the Horse Family, they are the most dependent, as they would like to be called, of the Twelve Families, and they like to help whenever asked to do so. Hitsuno Family Also known as the Goat Family, they are seldom shown in the series, but when they are, they show up for medical and healing properties, as for when you are near one, they will amplify natural healing for you to recover. Sasamachi Family Also known as the Monkey Family, they are a respectable, but seemingly "rowdy," family that do seem to act like monkeys. Toridera Family Also know as the Rooster Family, they are a family that handles the magical tags, facts about magic, and everything else that would relate to magic in the city. They are basically the Harry Potters of the Twelve Families. Inuhara Family Also known as the Dog Family, they are a family that is seemingly devoted to serving the Nekuni, as they are very close allies of the Nekuni. Inoyama Family Also known as the Boar/Pig Family, they are a low class family, as being the last sign of the zodiac, and they merely own a panbo shop in the streets of the city. Gallery Trivia * Members in the family have more powers as kids compared to adults, which is why most heads of the family are young, unless the title as head, with the family ability, wasn't passed down yet. * Every year a family is blessed with powers close to that of a God, and the current family blessed is the Masaka Family. Category:Twelve Families Category:Twelve Town